Hello again
by Another-dork
Summary: {There was an burning bright light, they started to shout and scream; Every thing became fuzzy and blurred then their surroundings appeared to spin all around...} So what happens if the future team meets the past team? Big trouble ?


The Young Justice universe is huge so I thought why not do I future team meets past team, what could go wrong? (Don't answer that) But yeah, I hope you enjoy this. I don't own any of these characters, they have all been canon at sometime.

**{The new team}**

'You children won't be able to get home from here, without changing the past.'

There was an burning bright light, they started to shout and scream; Every thing became fuzzy and blurred then their surroundings appeared to spin all around.

There was an variety of bright flashes of coloured light, and everything was spinning around faster, they were in some sort vortex.

The constant echoing sound of 'tick, tock, tick, tock' rang through their ears, they all began to feel nauseous and dizzy.

Then the vortex suddenly stopped and faded out.

* * *

The teenagers felt them selves fall in a pile on a hard floor, mostly head first.

'Ah, damn it' Lian found herself saying '-are you guys all okay?' She turned around quickly feeling her dark red hair hit the side of her face, to see the rest of her team in a pile on the floor they were groaning and beginning to get up on their feet with rather annoyed expressions written on there faces.

'Dami-Robin, get the hell of me!' Mari squealed shoving Damian off her leg, he sent a death glare her way

'I fell out of an time vortex and on to you, I did not land on you on purpose, idiot ' he hissed to her.

'I'm not an idiot!' she hissed back.

'Yes you are, you're father is an idiot too, I guess it's genetic!'

'Since when is being an idiot genetic?'

Jai found himself getting annoyed by Damain and Mari's constant arguing and insulting each other,

'Oh my God would you to stop flirting?' he shouted at them, he almost found himself smiling at the two's imitate blushing at his words, the funny thing was they weren't denying they were flirting.

The whole team was standing up, Mari looked around with an concerned look on her face.

'Hey, where is Irey?' she asked, the team looked at Jai who was looking at the ground.

Lian frowned at him 'Jai where is you're sister?' Jai looked up he sighed 'She went to look around where ever we are, she uh, told me not to tell you guys.'

Lian looked furious 'Great then, we have no idea where we are or what year were in and she goes headfirst into an unknown area without backup!' she grumbled sarcastically waving her hands about.

'Me and Irey are speedsters, trust me she won't get caught!' Jai grinned trying to reassure the team.

They suddenly began to hear voices and footsteps and they instantly got in a range of battle stances, but one of the distant voices belonged to Irey.

'Tt, it seems she can get caught after all.' Damian rolled his eyes, Lian death glared at him.

'Yeah, you see we're from the future, me and my team, I'm the leader, we got into a fight with this Warp dude and he sent us back in time, weird huh?' Irey's voice echoed from down the corridor.

Finally she was in sight.

* * *

'Holy crap.' Mari whispered 'I guess we're in this time then?' she said a little louder her voice was shaky, the voices they had heard earlier had came from a young Batgirl, Superboy, Tigress and Nightwing and Irey was leading them towards the team.

Lian cleared her throat and stepped forward 'Actually Impulse-' she said glaring at Irey, making her look at the ground '-I'm the leader of this team, I am the oldest.'

Irey shrugged 'Uh, It was worth a try' she then sincerely smiled at Lian '-look I'm sorry cuz, for taking off without telling you-' she looked up, '-Anyway I think we're about seventeen years in the past it's just after the reach invasion.' she said last part slightly looking at Tigress because to her knowledge this was the time her father was still 'dead', it was also weird seeing her mom so young, Jai grinned widely at Irey, 'Seventeen years in the past, this is so cool!' she shouted.

'So then-' Batgirl began 'So you guys got here in a fight with some guy Warp, how?' she was definitely using her detective skills with the deducting look on her face, in fact all of the older team had the same look written on their faces.

* * *

Lian sighed 'This Warp guy is a time traveller, he wanted to change things in history he appeared in our time, we fought him, we thought we won but he thrown this capsule at us then there was an time vortex thing and we ended up here.'

The older team still looked suspicious of them, Mari noticed this and rolled her eyes.

'You aren't sure when ever to believe us, well we can't tell you future things spoilers and all, although I know all you're secret identities, you're Barbara Gordon, Connor Kent, Artemis Crock and Dick Grayson.' When she finished, she had an smug look on her face, which looked eerily familiar to Nightwing's smug smile from when he was Robin.

The old team looked at each other in some sort of agreement.

'Okay-' Nightwing said 'We will believe your guys story, it's not like we haven't had a people from the future appear here before.'

Batgirl made a hologram computer appear and brought up the security camera footage of the future teams arrival, in the footage a large gray and yellow sparking worm hole opened up in the hall and the five teenagers fell out of it onto the floor.

'Even the camera footage backs up the story.' Batgirl smiled 'Now that's sorted out, what are your names?'

Tigress butted in 'And any other information you can tell us?'

'We can't tell you important future stuff-' she warned '-I'm Red Arrow, the leader of this team, I'm nineteen years old, the oldest I'm a master archer and a martial artist.' she said with a smirk on her face, she looked at her team.

'You guys can introduce yourselves.' she stated, Damian huffed 'Tt, do we have to?' with an bored expression on his face, before Lian could angrily answer him Jai began to introduce himself.

'I'm Kid-Flash, I'm fifteen, I have super speed but I'm not as fast as other speedsters, I am also an archer.'

Irey shoved Jai out the way to introduce herself.

'I'm Impulse and I'm Kid-Flashes twin, I have super speed I'm faster then him, and I can vibrate my molecules through solid objects.' she stuck her tongue out at Jai, he glared at her.

Damian sighed and pointed at the 'R' symbol on his chest 'Isn't it obvious who I am?'

Mari punched him in the arm and he fell on the floor she began to laugh.

'That's Robin, he's seventeen, his abilities consist of being stuck up, martial arts, gymnastics and sword fighting.' she was quiet for a while, then she came to the conclusion she hadn't introduced herself.

'And I'm Night Star, I'm sixteen, I can fly, shoot star blots and I'm a trained martial artist.'


End file.
